


人偶之爱

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 恋爱使人庸俗，应当避免写爱情小说
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	人偶之爱

他在门口打开工具箱，拿出锉刀、镊子、砂纸和丝绸，开始打磨那个女人的脸，这项工作已经花去了他三年时光，在他的房间里堆满了刷白漆的女性木雕肢体，有些已经完工，只是被遗弃。三年过去，格曼还是没有找到玛丽亚的面孔，他深深铭记着玛丽亚惊人的美貌，他想重现那份不能忽视的自信，但又尽量雕琢得与她有所不同。

他的爱徒玛丽亚，从冰雪掩盖的该隐赫斯特城堡走来，一心一意转投他的门下，成为一名猎人。格曼供奉着与她同名的圣母像，但玛丽亚的模样跟圣母毫无相似之处。还是少女的时候，她散发与家族一脉相承的哥特气质，皮肤诡异的苍白。当格曼打造她的眼睛的时候，他不禁困惑该如何向人解释，他要冶炼出一种绿色又接近灰色的玻璃珠，而且还需在光影下浮现出银白的色泽。

除此以外，玛丽亚总是向人询问她的眼睛有没有改变颜色。她常常照镜子，担忧某些类似血色瞳孔的返祖迹象出现在她身上。玛丽亚不想失去理智，还在当大小姐的时候，她就寻求着解脱的办法。

格曼确信玛丽亚对猎人的行当一无所知，她属于该隐赫斯特的血族，血族自称高贵，实则荒淫无度，养了很多违背自然规律的怪兽。玛丽亚讲过，幼年时她的门口出现了一具不明怪物尸体，她从门缝里望见舔血者蜂拥而至的景象。

格曼从人偶冰冷的脸上放下刻刀，细细掸去残余的灰尘。喷涂漆面他失败过很多次，至今无法模拟正确的肌理，肤色总体偏灰。这不妨碍他回忆起玛丽亚，玛丽亚的脸和手比人偶更无机质，像月白色的骨瓷，当她逐渐成长，这种完美的、无机质的高贵容貌和她的温柔心肠一同被猎人们赏识。玛丽亚无疑是神的宠儿，她有高纯度的该隐赫斯特血统，不费劲就能掌握血液技艺，但她厌弃身上流的血，她从不接受血疗，一次也没有过。

人偶被装上了眼珠，现在她可以转动那双色彩奇异的眼睛，看着这间工坊。她对眼前的男人不够了解，格曼出身平民，是亚楠第一位野兽猎人，他还是全亚楠最好的工匠，主教劳伦斯是他的同窗好友，他们是亚楠原住民中最出名的两个。为对抗不为人知的怪物，格曼召集了第一批猎人，并亲手教导，为他们改良和制作武器，轶闻传到该隐赫斯特城堡，玛丽亚开始向往这个英俊潇洒的男人，很少去关注他的另一面身份。

当玛丽亚终于离开该隐赫斯特城堡，她拿着特制武器，跟随格曼开始了一轮轮狩猎，猎人的狂热的确影响了她，但这个杀伐果断的女人，在亚楠并不是一个举足轻重的人物。玛丽亚放弃了血统，在猎人们从小渔村撤退的时候，她又将自己的一部分——家族武器洛阳，丢弃在小渔村，她经历过剜心之痛，但仍是名猎人。

画笔在格曼摊着毛毯的膝上列成一排，他从木盒的小格里蘸上色粉和颜料，开始为人偶精心布置妆容。玛丽亚脸上少有血色，这是她自认为非人的部分，她的眉眼英气而锐利，唇珠饱满，似乎正准备逼问你，却欲言又止。每当格曼看到她的模样，看到她站在黑暗的病房走廊，在卧室门口，墓地和工坊大门，内心都会不禁涌起感动。他已经不是个容易神魂颠倒的男子，他和许多有魅力的女人谈过情也上过床，有时只是为了寻找慰藉。

但他和玛丽亚之间不是这样开始的，他们同住在工坊里，每天谈论猎人的问题，共进晚餐，种植苗木，在院子里练习对决。起初他还是玛丽亚的导师，玛丽亚的力量和技巧成长得很快，后来他们总是打成平手，为了能让格曼安心下厨，玛丽亚经常放水。但无论决斗的结果如何，他们总是能像骑士那样不计前嫌，过着一种宁静平和的生活。

工坊建在教会中层，庭院俯视教会镇，猎人们在这里来来去去，格曼没有拒绝一些床伴的自荐，她们中多数只是出于好奇，想制造跟第一猎人的绯闻。

某日，当格曼从教会镇爬上工坊，他看见玛丽亚在和一个女人上床。

那是玛丽亚昨天捡回来的一个醉鬼，还很年轻，准是个失足的堕落女人。玛丽亚不认识她，也不好奇她的来历，当玛丽亚和人做爱，多半是为了抚慰他们，她的大多数情人都是这么来的。由于该隐赫斯特人的性开放程度，玛丽亚不会拒绝一个她并不讨厌的人提起邀请，尤瑟夫卡那种怪胎甚至向她索要过血和体液样本，玛丽亚是个自由的女人，从不属于任何人。

玛丽亚和这名伴侣在工坊待了三天三夜，以前的学徒也干过这种事情，都被宗师严厉地驱逐了出去，但格曼不能赶走在他身边长大的爱徒，每一次她们做爱，格曼都能听到门板后的呻吟和大胆的响动，他认为玛丽亚正处于叛逆期，这种想法让他痛苦不堪……

在已经完工的人偶脸上，格曼细化了了裂痕状的瑕疵，最终完成的是一张栩栩如生的冷漠脸蛋，她没有玛丽亚的激进魅力，还带有顺从的意味，每一处血管和红晕都富含女性的娇美，格曼端详了她许久，开始组装她的关节和身体。

玛丽亚早就长得跟自己一般高了，在亚楠人里都算是高个子，球状关节能让她自如地活动，相比行动力，她是个沉默的女人，偶尔轻声细语也不会给人留下印象。

她的身体那么匀称、健康、有爆发力，每一名纯血该隐赫斯特人都是长寿的，普通的方法不能杀死他们。玛丽亚有资本不接受血疗，她生来是个猎人，屠戮的怪物数量不比路德维希少，至今还会有亚楠的外乡人谈起玛丽亚女士对妇女儿童的保护，但她活跃的时代，耀眼的猎人实在太多了。

玛丽亚不可能知道，那时候格曼打算杀死她和她的女朋友，当她们交欢的时候，格曼在工坊大厅边吸烟边打磨新武器，以此克制嫉妒、愤怒和一些让他勃起的想象。当玛丽亚和他谈论他对这件事的看法时，他仍在擦拭武器，他用绅士的礼貌和玛丽亚交流那个终于离开他们生活的女人，询问她的归处，他松了一口气，出乎意料的平静。

“你可不可以别再用爱徒称呼我。”玛丽亚说道。“我以为你会搬出去的，但你一直在门后看我们做。”

难道有这样的道理，格曼心想，她是那样骄傲又忍耐，生活方式和目的都跟别人不一样。格曼将她当作需要悉心培育的花朵，但玛丽亚是不能被塑造的。

一开始格曼还在跟她商量事情，诸如野兽为什么越来越多，猎人的义务是什么，以及我们的头头劳伦斯的野心。玛丽亚回应着他的话题，忽然她伸出一只苍白有力的手，抓住格曼斗篷上的链扣将他拉近，注视着领子。

“沾上血迹了吗？”格曼说道。

“我来帮你清理吧。”玛丽亚这样对他说。

他们走进卧室，格曼的卧室有那么多的材料和小摆件，收拾的整整齐齐。跟学者大相径庭的是，格曼收藏的每样东西都没有生命，也不是从有生之物上面割下的，却带有温度，能让人感到时间切实在流逝，只有这些微妙的小事物被遗留在男人身边。

在这座温暖的小房子里，玛丽亚取下手套，依次解开他的斗篷和深色的围巾，取下男人的帽子时，她在格曼的左脸留下了一个吻。对格曼而言，这是少女的吻，甜蜜而清新，足够使他记忆犹新。

他握住玛丽亚的手，她的手很热，那是一双细腻的，懂得从何种角度发力的手，格曼为人偶打造手指的时候，就时常想起这点。人偶是冰冷的，尽管格曼为她全身涂上了仿真的肤色喷漆和立体阴影，她的手臂无力，没有肌肉拉扯，当格曼握住她的手，没有相应的回应。

站在衣帽间，格曼将沾有血迹的衬衣递给她，开始夸赞起她的美丽，他看见玛丽亚的微笑，不知道那是不是幻觉。玛丽亚将猎人服和单肩斗篷一并脱下，里面只穿了纯白女式衬衣，没有内衣，半透地勾勒出胸型，格曼揽住她的窄肩将她带入怀中，此刻又像对待别的女人一样。没有什么心理挣扎，他们躺在床上相互紧贴，格曼没有想过包裹在玛丽亚昂贵的猎人服里的肉体是温热的，她有比别的女人都高的体温，格曼模糊地猜想她是否一直压抑内心。

他用双手把玛丽亚拉到眼前，发现她的眼睛没有流露出任何特别的感情，就像他见过玛丽亚和先前的女伴做爱一样，她那么平静，没有一点惊慌，柔韧的手伸到格曼的腰带上，帮他脱下猎人的长裤。她的衬衣扣子已经解开一半，跳出的乳房和她身体其他部位一样，柔软挺翘，缺乏血色的乳晕显得冷淡，仿佛这对乳房只是她身上匀称的一部分，不具备哺育后代的生理功能。

老练的猎人想办法给她带来快感，让她能够享受到这段性爱，抚慰她的乳头和充满弹性的腰部，一直亲吻到大腿根，用舌头探入暖烘烘的阴户。玛丽亚比想象中热情许多，引导的手指和羽毛一样轻柔，内部已经热得融化，她不急不慢地和格曼调情，用指法抚摸他尚未褪色的棕发，瘦削的锁骨和紧实的肌肉。

当格曼插入玛丽亚的阴道，他感到前所未有的包容，他看到身下的玛丽亚露出那种他不能理解的神情，不得不联想到这是一种施舍，就像她对待其他的情人一样。于是他开始将自己和玛丽亚的其他情人作比较，这种愚蠢的行径让他心情复杂，玛丽亚有过美貌的情人、年长的情人，有男性也有女性，玛丽亚很少提起他们，也不打算忘记他们。

现在，玛丽亚躺在他的床上，发出动听而迎合的声音，格曼的阴茎不算雄伟，刚好能够为她带来一些夹杂于疼痛和快感间的火花，她的身体完全向男人打开，如潮水般温柔地裹挟着他，格曼试探着她深处温暖的子宫。该隐赫斯特的纯血女子，通常都会为诞下神之子筑巢。玛丽亚坚持摒弃她的血统，可她的肉体仍旧是易感体质。

各种各样的刺激汇成一股洪流，玛丽亚高潮了，她蜷缩着脚趾，抱紧了格曼，下体不住地抽搐着，格曼在她体内活动，如同夜行渡轮驶进温暖的港湾，向她奉上猎人的精华。格曼从来没有期待过他们会睡在同一张床上，成为亲密的师徒伴侣，血族通常不会怀上人类的子嗣，吸食体液有助于她们维持美貌和长寿。的确，格曼考虑过这段感情生活的每一个细节，沉溺于肉体欲望，被这个年轻又深邃的女子迷住了。他说过很多甜言蜜语，决心不对她保守任何秘密，这也是他的性格之一，玛丽亚了解这种性格，她总是温柔的接受，不做出任何表示。

如果人偶是那位过去完美女人的残影，格曼想到，她的身体应当完整，在下功夫做了一番考察后，格曼选择用橡胶材料做她的私处和乳房，他烧制了富有光滑皱褶的模具，他起初在人偶体内重现了整个子宫，后来又毁掉了，只留下一截产道。他最终还是设置了机关，为此重新制作了人偶的躯干，在每个指关节放入杠杆。

格曼为她穿戴洋装，梳理秀丽的白发，她的美貌终于重现于世，那阴翳的、悲悯的眼神，冷冰冰地落在第一猎人身上。她无法站起来开口说话，只是坐在圣母祭坛的台阶上，安静地做着等待。

玛丽亚从不等待任何事情降临，她总是第一时间做出决定，和格曼在一起时，她喜欢亚楠的同龄人，享受当猎人的生活，那时候猎人的人数不算多，都出自格曼门下。当清晨来临，格曼还未清醒，玛丽亚已经无声无息地起床穿上猎人服，将白发在脑后扎成一束，隐藏在猎人三角帽下，扣好领结上的祖母绿珠宝，出门时，她拿走了墙角的洛阳。

无疑，她有自己的事情在忙着，当那个时代的人们聚在一块的日子，劳伦斯总是打趣，回绝少女对他健康做出的提议，他说：“玛丽亚女士，您关心我，无非是善良的医生特别在意他的某个病人，又或者老太婆们谈论要火化的尸体哪具更美丽一样。”

劳伦斯是亚楠少有的特别活跃的那类人，就连玛丽亚也对他心生敬畏，没有人会忽视像他这样的角色说的每一句话，只要他登台演讲，振臂一呼，就能迎来亚楠人不绝的喝彩。直到死去，劳伦斯都是他们的“亚楠之光”，人们怀念他创造了亚楠最好的时代。

无从得知真相，玛丽亚猎杀生涯在两年后就行将结束，这也是她背对着众人做出的选择，她放弃了过往的才能，格曼一度担心她会疯掉，在教堂病房的失败的天庭使者实验结束后，玛丽亚得到在那照顾病人的机会。

他们之间的关系是何时结束的，格曼不知道，又或者从未走到过那一步，他去过两次教堂病房看望玛丽亚，只是远远地看了她一会儿。玛丽亚为那些头脑肿胀，痛苦垂死，却还信赖着教会的病人们做着慰安，她也没有别的法子可以帮到他们。病人们缓解痛苦的方式就是膜拜她，向她祷告，亲吻她的足尖和每一片衣角，用已经萎缩的性器、已经干瘪的乳房磨蹭着她发出尖叫。病房里起初弥漫着恐怖的气氛，拒绝任何人的帮助，但玛丽亚如此溺爱他们，即使是最失去理智的病人，面对她也很难发火，他们的精神出现了问题，唯独对玛丽亚没有怨言，纷纷向她倾诉苦楚。

汲取痛苦的生活正一步步摧毁着玛丽亚的信念，隔离以后，外界都传言这是一座传染病医院，除了病人们自己和玛丽亚女士，已经没有人回来了。玛丽亚带着他们种植向日葵，引导病人不要执着于符文和大海，以此消磨时间，她每天都为死去的人们送终，钟声响起，她将死者正规地埋葬在空地里。格曼简单地认为因此人们唤她“圣母”，直到后来他收到遗物，才知道为了保护亚楠的人们，玛丽亚代替神选者与古神联络，孕育了神之子。

她不会诞下神之子，在星辰钟塔自杀时，玛丽亚身着猎人服，只带了曾经和格曼合影的相片，割腕数十次，饮下超量的毒药，她看上去只是皱了眉头，依旧神圣，不能算是凄惨。

格曼来此为她准备棺材，感叹这萧索而低微的命运无损于她的高贵。但她已逝去，并不在乎。他为他的小女孩打了一口枫色雕花、摆满太阳花的棺材，但这所医院是教会的特级机密，她没有一个得体的葬礼，不被活人记住。几年后，教会下令烧毁旧病房，重建星辰钟塔，而格曼早已在亚楠销声匿迹。

他生了重病，很有可能是兽化病，在死亡的阴影下，他选择了忍痛截肢，他感叹自己仍然想活着，同时又想起多年来，从他旁边经过，奔向死亡的猎人们。尤其是那个在他身边度过青春的该隐赫斯特猎人，她所有值得纪念的时光都与格曼有关。时至今日，她仍是格曼无法参透的女人，但无可否认地格曼爱着她，他常常忏悔就是因为她。

那些罪恶的果实和难以割舍的思念，迫使格曼开始尝试复制有关玛丽亚的一切，留下她在这个世上存在的些许痕迹。当他沉沦后，劳伦斯主教勒令关闭猎人工坊，迅速提拔一名德国来的外乡人顶上格曼的位置，一手接替探墓者和猎人组织的管理，甚至接替了“第一猎人”这个响当当的名号。劳伦斯不再宠幸他这枚棋子，但格曼还没有完全脱离故友，有些事只有劳伦斯办得到，格曼主动提出建议，想为从过去到将来的猎人们做些有用的事情。

人偶做好后，格曼和完成任何一件工作一样，欣赏着他的作品，她复刻玛丽亚的相貌比想象中令人满意，当格曼跪下他的截肢后的木腿，视线与人偶平齐，这张脸让他开始发呆。格曼小心翼翼地握住她一只冰凉的手，牵动了机关，人偶有力地勾住了他的手指。这只是拙劣的机械道具，她不会在握住格曼的手以后倾身过来，发出冰冷的气声，人偶只是服从于眼前这名男子，保持对奴役的顺从。

难道这会是玛丽亚的灵魂寄居之所，格曼思索着，但她终究不是玛丽亚，她和工坊里收藏的其他物品一样，都是死的事物。


End file.
